Take A Bow
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Hermione singing "Take A Bow" By Rihanna to Ron.


Take A Bow

A/N I don't own the song or the charcters.

Hogwarts was having a talent show tonight and Hermione had decided to sign up. She was going to sing a song that when she first heard it didn't have any meaning, but now had tons of meaning. Her boyfriend Ron of almost a year had cheated on her, and this song was to him.

She had on a pair of tight hip huger jeans, and a pair fuzzy boots that her jeans was tucked into. She had on a cream sweater that had a deep v-neck. She put on brown eye liner, and pink lipstick. He hair was up in a pony tail with curls.

She checked herself before she walked out of her dressing room, and up on to the stage. The spot light hit her, and the announcer says, "Here we have Hermione Granger singing Take A Bow."

The music started, and Hermione looked up, and started clapping her hands, and singing, "How about a round of applause. A standing ovation"

She stops clapping her hands, and sings, "You look so dumb right now. Standing outside my house. Trying to apologize."

She runs her finger down her face like a tears, and sings, "You're so ugly when you cry"

She takes her hand across her throat in a cut it out motion, and sings, "Please, just cut it out."

She puts her hand over her heart, and says, "Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not. Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught. But you put on quite a show. You really had me going. But now it's time to go."

She brings her hand together in front of her face like she is closing something, and sings, "Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show."

She gives a double thumbs up, and sings "Very entertaining. But it's over now."

She bows, and sings, "Go on and take a bow."

She point over her shoulder with her thumb, and sings, "Grab your clothes and get gone. You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on."

She rolls her eyes, and sings, "Talking about, girl, I love you, you're the one. This just looks like the re-run. Please, what else is on."

She puts her hand over her heart, and says, "Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not. Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught. But you put on quite a show. You really had me going. But now it's time to go."

She brings her hand together in front of her face like she is closing something, and sings, "Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show."

She gives a double thumbs up, and sings "Very entertaining. But it's over now."

She bows, and sings, "Go on and take a bow."

She puts both of her hands over her heart, and sings, "And the award for the best lie goes to you. For making me believe that you could be, Faithful to me. Lets hear your speech out."

She starts clapping her hands, and singing, "How about a round of applause. A standing ovation."

She looks down, and sings, "But you put on quite a show. You really had me going. But now it's time to go."

She brings her hand together in front of her face like she is closing something, and sings, "Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show."

She gives a double thumbs up, and sings "Very entertaining. But it's over now."

She bows, and sings, "Go on and take a bow."

She sings, "But it's over now," as she walks off stage.

Everyone claps, and Hermione smiles as she takes off the head set, and walks into the great hall. Ginny tackles her and says, "O My Gawd. I never knew you had a voice like that."

Hermione laughs, and says, "Yeah. I try not to sing offten. That why."

Ginny laughs with her, and Harry hugs her, and says, "That was amazing Mione."

Hermione smiles at him, and says, "Thank you."

Ron walks over to them, and Hermione stops smiling, and glares at him. He looks down at the floor, and says, "We need to talk Mione."

She laughs, and says, "We have no need to talk about anything, and you lost the right to call me Mione when you cheated on me."

"We do to need to talk."

"No we don't. Did you not get the meaning of the song. I am done with you. Leave me alone."

Hermione walks away, and Ron watches her go. Ginny just glares at him, and walks pass him with her nose in the air. Harry pats him on the shoulder, and says, "You messed up big this time."

Ron nods, and says, "Yeah I know."

Harry walks away, and joins Hermione, and Ginny by the punch bowl.

A/N And here we have another one.


End file.
